


H.Y.D.R.A. Farm of the best and most ethically harvested omega milk available!

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Brock Rumlow, Brainwashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fucking Machines, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Milking Machines, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Bucky Barnes, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky is an omega, freshly out of the Compulsory Omega Training program and now a fugitive. He ran after his auction in hopes for finding a better alpha than the all too sweet looking gentleman who purchased him – Helmut Zemo. He was sure that guy would not be treating him well. So when he finds himself on a farm on the countryside where he is offered a job with food, shelter and some payment… who could he blame him for saying yes? H.Y.D.R.A. farms are always looking for new employees after all.((In short: Bucky makes a really bad decision and ends up in the biggest omega milking facilities in the States.))





	H.Y.D.R.A. Farm of the best and most ethically harvested omega milk available!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not beta read so it may contain smaller errors.  
> This fic is extremely dark and is absolutely not suitable for uh... kinda anyone.   
> Especially do not read this if you are not an adult. Please.
> 
> I do not own any Marvel characters or organisations mentioned in this fic.

Bucky woke up with a whine as he opened his eyes. Hurt. He was hurt. Everything hurt. It was hard to focus but after a few minutes and blinking for what felt like the thousandths time he could finally see his surroundings. He was chained to the ceiling and to the floor, his body taut between the massive chains. Not that he could have gone anywhere with chains that ridiculously heavy anyway.  
The place where he was strung up looked like a barn stall. There was a small cot in one corner of the room and beside that nothing else. He could smell other omegas around – lots of them. Dozens or even more. There was also the fact that the high ceiling and every other wooden thing just simply reminded him of barns. It sent chills down his spine. 

But in the end it was his stupidity that got him into this mess, right? He shouldn’t have run in the first place. He should have waited at least till he got to know what kind of person that Zemo was not run when he saw that psychopathic smile. But his biggest mistake was not stopping in the woods for the night. For not stealing money or anything, for getting to this farm – in the middle of nowhere yet close to the city. It should have been obvious. He should have noticed that the tea smelled a tad bit too sweet. He should have noticed to baseball bat connecting with the back of his skull, knocking him out effectively. A lot of should haves. And he failed in every single one of them.

The door to his room – stall, Bucky reminded himself. He was in a barn, in a stall. At least he had no illusion now where he ended up. No hope of getting out. No way of leaving a milking farm alive – he had heard enough rumours during his life to know at least that thing. Even if he was stupid enough to still get lured into one.  
The man who came in was tall and muscular. He had a military issued haircut and his skin was clearly tanned from working outside under the sun daily, for hours. He smirked at Bucky and as he stepped fully in the machine rolling on wheels he was pulling behind himself became visible. Bucky whined again. He did not like the machine and he definitely hated the sight of the ugly black bag on the man’s back he had just tossed to the ground. 

The omega was terrified as he smelled the man – he was a beta. But that didn’t really help his situation, did it? The man completely ignored Bucky’s whining and whimpering as he hummed to himself, setting the machine up and rummaging in the bag. It was just a routine job for him, after all. 

“Well. Now… shall we begin? My name is Rumlow. I will be your caretaker from now on. Your handler as one might say, omega. I want to hear a name I can call you or I can just call you cow from now on. I will probably call you cow either way so it doesn’t matter that much. It’s just a formality.” The beta looked at the chained up omega questioningly.  
“B-Bucky. You can call me Bucky. Please.” Bucky asked gently, figuring asking for freedom would just be totally superfluous. From the totally uninterested look in his eyes Bucky could tell Rumlow was really just doing an everyday job. And he also smelled that the beta was irritated already for some reason.

“Okay. Cow. So let’s see why I had to get up when my shift ended hours ago. Running from your auction, huh? You are not mated so that makes things easier. But it is annoying you showed up at night. You will be made into a perfect cow now quickly. If you haven’t figured that out yet. So as I am tired I suggest we just get through it quickly. I will brand you and wash you in the morning but you need to get used to the machines as soon as possible.” Rumlow said in an uninterested voice, yawning twice into his little monologue. 

Bucky decided he will not let this man have any kind of satisfaction from his voices so he bit his lower lip and stayed quiet. It was basically the only thing he could do, strung up between the floor and the ceiling like how he was… to show this man he had it in himself to defy him. He hated Rumlow already.

The man was unfazed by the silence though, humming tunelessly to himself as he cut the rags Bucky had been dressed in, tossing the useless pieces to the ground. He took a moment to just watch the omega, nodding to himself. He then continued his work in silence, fully aware that the omega just wanted to have some kind of control over the situation. Rumlow intended to show him that he had none. 

Bucky felt Rumlow rub some kind of cream into his pectorals gently, rubbing it into his skin thoroughly. It tingled, Bucky noted to himself. Then he panicked for a moment as the beta put his hand before his mouth and showed a little tube with some kind of gas in it to his nose so the omega had no choice but to inhale the mild sedative. Bucky let out an involuntary sigh as all the fight left his muscles. 

Next up came his nipples. Bucky saw Rumlow gently teasing them until both tiny buds hardened into little brown nubs. He then just watched as the beta injected them both with something from huge syringes. They felt weird and cold. But Bucky just let it happen. He could do nothing to stop it anyway. What confused the omega a little were the two nipple clamps, both in pairs, joined by weighty chains. They hurt as they were put onto his abdomen, one below his normal nipples both clamps on it in line with his actual nipples and the other pair somewhat lower than them.

New syringes, new pricks of skin. Three shots went into the skin pinched up by the clamps in each of the four places and a fourth one went after them to the area under the clamps. Then after the fourth injection Rumlow started massaging the skin, applying some of that balm that tingled. Then came a final injection to somewhat north of the clamp and another bit of balm, another massage. It took the beta more than an hour to finish all four places, carefully massaging each place. 

“Your lack of reaction makes no difference, you know. You will start to actually love what we do here after a while. Everyone does. Usually after their third of fourth full milking… when their constant state of heat set in to be permanent. You can smell the others here, can’t you? All of the bitches are in heat. And all of them love it. You will love it too, Bucky. But don’t you worry. Obedient, good cows get some extras here and there. They can be good sluts for the workers like me and cow… you cow do pleases my eyes.” With that Rumlow chuckled and placed two suction cups to Bucky’s already existing nipples. 

“Good night now. Everything else can wait till morning. Have a… you know, I will tell you the truth. You won’t have a minute of sleep tonight. This will hurt as hell.” Rumlow even chuckled as he switched on the milking machine which started sucking immediately – hardly. Bucky shouted out in pain and whined as his nipples were sucked on so harshly… Rumlow was right in one thing for sure. Poor omega didn’t sleep a second that night.

***  
Two months later  
***

Bucky was mewling in pleasure as Rumlow was fucking the vibrator in and out of his hole that was dripping wet from his heat. He wanted so much more… and his teats were heavy. Full of milk. All three pairs of them. Tears streamed down the omega’s face as he failed to come yet again – the vibrating dildo was not his toy. He couldn’t cum from it and Rumlow knew that fully well too.  
“Beg.” That was the only one world Bucky needed to know what to say.

“Oh… please… please! Fuck me for real, beta. Fuck me! Just let me come. Let me… please! And suck on my tits they are so full! They are so, so full… you can drink from them and it will be all sweet for you. Please, beta…” Rumlow chuckled at the sounds, rolling his eyes.

“Pathetic. You are pathetic, bitch.” He growled as he put on a specially made condom he was required to use. After every omega got their tiny chips installed into their cunts they were unable to cum if the electronic device was not stimulated by something that had the code to turn it off. Any beta farmhand who cummed into an omega was either thrown out of the farm… or used up in an experiment or something. Rumlow had no desire to let that happen to him. 

Bucky mewled and came the moment his chip was turned off when Rumlow rammed into his cunt. It felt so much better to be filled… and when the beta attached the suction cups with expert motions to all his udders as they were called… Bucky felt happy. Content, happy, and absolutely fantastic. The pleasure was heavenly as the machine altered the suction’s harshness so it could coax even more milk from his body and the omega came again, wetting his own stomach with his pearly white, pathetic amount of cum.

Bucky came three more times till Rumlow had his release. Then the man packed himself away, quickly cleared away most of the cum on the omega’s abdomen with a wet towel and then he put the milking machine into a higher setting. He made sure Bucky had his fucking machine up his ass and that the omega was properly staying on his hands and knees as he was milked. In the past three days he didn’t even had to chain him to the ground – the weeks of abuse and hormones and drugs worked finally. And now he had a new bitch just there to be milked. He left the pen and went to the one across it, smiling at the new addition they had, a skinny boy who refused to tell him his name.

“Hello cow. You are developing just fine.” Rumlow said with a smirk as he checked the secondary and tertiary nipples’ development. They were coming along just fine though not as fast as they did with Bucky. But his new cow will be happily in heat soon too, Rumlow knew. He squeezed at the rapidly growing primary tits of the blonde omega and he laughed as he heard the pitiful whine. Pathetic.  
And this is just how life was as at a farm run by H.Y.D.R.A.


End file.
